1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging member, a charging unit, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the charging member.
2. Related Art
In electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, first, a charge is formed using a charging unit on a surface of an image holding member formed of a photoconductive photoreceptor including an inorganic or organic material to form an electrostatic latent image by laser light or the like obtained by modulating an image signal, and then the electrostatic latent image is developed with a charged toner to form a visualized toner image. The toner image is electrostatically transferred to a transfer material such as recording paper either directly or via an intermediate transfer member, and is fixed to the recording material to obtain a reproduced image.